


They Bet I Am. So, Are You?

by veryterriblewritings



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, byeongkwan and donghun are both there but they're uncharacteristically quiet, very dialogue-driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: “Hyung, can I ask you something?”“Yeah, what’s up?”“Do you like Y/N?”“She’s Eunsuh’s friend.”“Not quite answering my question.”





	They Bet I Am. So, Are You?

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you like Y/N?”

“She’s Eunsuh’s friend.”

“Not quite answering my question.” Jun rolled his eyes.

Sehyoon stopped working on his computer, turning his head to face Jun. “What’s your point? Where are we going with this?”

“I’m just asking because I thought that, hmm,” Jun began to reply, pausing slightly before continuing with a question, “I think I’m gonna ask her out. Would that be a problem to you?”

Heart frantically beating, eyes focused on Jun’s expression. “So, you like her?” he uneasily said his assumption.

“I mean, why not ask her out since she’s single, I’m single, you know?” Jun reasoned.

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

“I just thought I should tell you. Y/N’s being Eunsuh’s friend and all.”

Sehyoon let out a heavy sigh, rubbed his face and folded his arms across his chest, getting defensive. “Okay, why are you telling me this? You want permission? Blessing? What?”

“Are you mad?” Jun carefully wording his question.

“No, I’m not.”

“Kinda sound like you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are, a little bit.”

Frustrated, Sehyoon breathed heavy, rolling his eyes. “Why are you asking me for? You wanna ask her out, ask her out!”

“Definitely mad.” Jun concluded, nodding his head to himself.

Balling up his fist, Sehyoon said, “You’re annoying me. I’m gonna go,” and he stormed out of the room.

\-----

“It’s very uncharacteristic of you to buy me coffee.”

“What? You’re eighteen, and adult, you can drink coffee.” Jun matter-of-factly laid out his reasoning.

“Was not the point.” Y/N raised her eyebrow. Brushing off her suspicion, she sipped from the mug before asking, “What’s up?”

“Now, now, what makes you think something’s up?” Jun placed his mug carefully on the table.

“Well, for one, you asked me out in front of Eunsuh, in a really loud obnoxious voice. Two, you’re a little too overdressed for coffee. And, three, you drove past Eunsuh’s house twice, I’m assuming on purpose, before we get here.”

“And being as quick-witted of a person as you are, I’m really surprised how you didn’t notice how much Sehyoon-hyung likes you,” Jun said, in a very mockingly manner, suppressing a smirk that threatened to show on his face.

“What are you playing at?” Y/N carefully asked, her eyebrows knitted together as they always does when she went deep into her thoughts. “Oh, god. What did you do?!” she freaked out, slamming her palms on the table, and continued on to punch Jun on the shoulder.

“Ouch, nothing!” he winced, rubbing his arm up and down, repeatedly. “I just told him I’m gonna ask you out and lead him into thinking that we’re doing the confession date, right now,” he explained.

“Why, did you do that?” Y/N gritted her teeth as she said this while her hands still continuously assaulting Jun’s shoulder.

“Hey, kid. Stop hitting me. Show some respect to the elderly. I’m doing you a huge favour.”

“You sound like a thousand years old.” She rolled her eyes and look down to her cup of coffee, huffing.

Jun breathed calmly and said, “He’s gonna think we’re dating. He’s not gonna be able to stand the jealousy. I’m giving him two weeks. After two weeks, you can come and thank me after you received a confession.”

“You’re doing this for the bet, aren’t you?” Y/N claimed, a shot in the dark actually. But she knew him enough to know she was right. “You’re not a very good person,” she continued.

“Uh-uh, I’m a very great person,” Jun objected. “The bet is just a side quest. My main mission is your happiness. Plus, at the rate the two of you are going right now, I’m pretty sure Donghun-hyung’s gonna win. I can’t let that happen.”

“Does he really think you’re into me?” Y/N said, in a whisper, still looking down to her coffee mug, unsure.

“Oh please. You’re underestimating my acting ability. I did this for a college degree. I was an honour student,” he boasted. “You just keep doing you, act usual. Do not engage if he’s asking about our relationship, unless, of course, if he’s done confessing to you.”

\----- 

“Oppa, can you get the cake to your place?” was the first thing Eunsuh asked when Sehyoon picked up her call.

“What cake?”

“The cake in the fridge,” she confirmed before explaining. “For Y/N’s birthday. Why are you asking? Did you eat it?!” she accused.

“No, I didn’t,” he denied, offended. “Why my place, though?”

“We’re celebrating it at your rooftop,” she clarified, sounded a tad annoyed. “Oppa, try to keep up.”

“Who gave you permission?” he asked, getting all defensive.

“Jun-oppa did,” she said. “He said he already took care of the decoration and food.”

“I don’t think I’ve been told about this,” Sehyoon uneasily complained.

“Really?” Eunsuh asked, sceptical. “You probably just forgot about it. You need to get checked, you forget things a lot.”

“Can I not go?” he whined. “I don’t think I’m in the mood of seeing the lovey-dovey new couple. I probably gonna throw up,” he rolled his eyes in renewed and utter annoyance. “Can I stay here until after the party?”

“What are you talking about?” Eunsuh asked, annoying with the whiny brat her brother had become.

“Jun’s doing the whole party thing because Y/N is his girlfriend, no?”

“No.” She pondered. “I mean, he did kinda ask her out like two weeks ago. But, she didn’t really say anything.” A second of silence, she paused as she processed her memories. “Oh my god, do you think they’re seeing each other? Bitch didn’t even tell me. I’m her best friend.”

\-----

“What are you doing out here?”

“Just, getting some air.”

“It’s kind hot up here in the summer. And they say you’re always hanging out up here.” Y/N joined him, sitting on the empty space beside him on the swing set.

“Well, summer’s ending soon. It won’t as hot then. But I love it in here through all four seasons,” he rambled on as he usually does.

“Well, I get it. The lights are pretty if you look down from here,” she said, looking ahead.

Sehyoon was studying her side profile when he cleared his throat and said, “You should get inside. Wouldn’t want Mr Boyfriend to come and look for you out here.” He didn’t really want her to go so he continued, “So, how’s things looking with him?”

Her lips pressed together to form a small smile. “Actually, it’s a misunderstanding. Jun-oppa isn’t really the Mr Boyfriend.”

Sehyoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean?” That question got her to glance to him, just in a split second before continuing to look ahead.

She cleared her throat. “Can we look at the lights? I don’t think I can say it with you staring at my face.”

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded, looking to the same direction as she was. Although he could still sense her expression. She was nervous.

“Not too long ago, I found out that they’re placing a bet against us.”

“Who did?”

“Your roommates,” she clarified. “They think we like each other.” There it is, she said it. And when she heard nothing from Sehyoon who seemed to be trying to absorb the new information, she continued, “And, Donghun-oppa bets we’re just gonna keep our feelings bottled up and die, while Jun-oppa thinks you’re gonna confess on my birthday. Byeongkwan-oppa’s money is on when you’re 30, in the army and realizes that you want to get married. Chan-oppa thinks I’d have to confess first,” she said rather hurriedly, chuckling, making it sound like a joke.

“No way.” He didn’t want her to feel like their relationship or her feelings to be a joke.

“I know, they’re ridiculous.” She let out a heavy sigh, beginning to confess, “But, they aren’t 100% wrong. They’re at least half right. I mean, I do like you.”

“Y/N, I’m…,” Sehyoon began to say, although he couldn’t find the right words within him.

Y/N shook her head, smiling that thin smile again. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer me right away. And, you can definitely say no. I won’t die.” She laughed but it sounded rather sad. “But you should at least wait for a week or two before telling Chan he won the bet.” She played with her fingers, biting her lips, unsure whether she could look at him now.

“The bet is about when we’re gonna get together right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” She nodded, turning to face him.

“So, technically Chan won’t win unless I say yes,” he said, smiling, turning his head to look her in her eyes when he felt that she was looking at him.

She let out an airy laugh, laughing at the absurdity of the whole thing. “I can’t believe technicality prevents Chan-oppa from winning.”

“Does Eunsuh know about this?” he carefully asked as the mood got serious again all of the sudden.

She shook her head, avoiding his gaze again, still playing with fingers. “Me, liking you? It’s kind of a secret I’d like to keep. With Eunsuh being your sister and all.”

“Yeah, she wouldn’t agree to this,” he agreed. “How do you supposed we tell her?”

Y/N wore that puzzled expression in her face. “We don’t have to tell. There’s nothing to tell, really.”

Sehyoon chuckled as he took the fidgety hands in her lap into his. “We have to tell her if we were to march right back in there, holding hands.” She still looked confused, like cute confused, though. “I like you too, have been for quite some time now,” he confessed. “I guess, Jun and Chan won.”

\-----

“What the hell are you doing with my best friend?!”

“Eunsuh, I can explain,” Sehyoon said as he tightened his grip on Y/N’s hand, nodding at her.

She nodded back before turning to face Eunsuh. “Yeah, we’re about to tell you.”

“What the hell are you doing with my brother?!” Eunsuh was still freaking out as the other boys in the room looked amused as hell.

Jun clapped his hand rather loudly as he cheered, “Oh hell yes. I freaking won!” He pointed at Y/N who was looking as red as a tomato. “Told you, I would’ve done it. My plan works!”

“Jun-oppa, you need to shut up, so that I can process this,” Eunsuh shushed him. “What is happening? Are you two a thing?” she asked continuously, full of curiosity and wonder and not to lie, a little bit weirded out by the issue at hand.

“They are, Eunsuh.” Jun interjected, just as smiley and goofy as ever. “With this kiss, I thee be girlfriend of mine,” he playfully declared in a deep voice as though to impersonate Sehyoon before he turned and pointed to each of the other boys in the room. “Alright, everybody in this room, with exception of Eunsuh and the sacred couple, owes me 50 bucks.”

“You all know about this?” Eunsuh asked, bewildered. “No, wait a minute. You all put bets on this?! What kind of friends?!”

“Eunsuh, I know you said you don’t want me to be with any of your friends but I guess you’re gonna have to live with this,” Sehyoon seriously said, almost ready to plead.

“I did say that but only because I don’t wanna have to choose sides when things go sideways,” Eunsuh said, still looking at the lacing of fingers between her brother and her best friend. She brushed her hands off in the air. “I’ll be fine. But, you can’t never ever break up. Marry him if you have to,” she threatened, pointed to Y/N.

“Okay, okay. Confession, said. Permission, given. Where are my 50-dollar bills at?” Jun asked to the boys who are pretending to not know what he talked about, looking elsewhere.

Chan was rubbing his chin before he stepped forward and asked the million dollar question. “Not so fast, hyung. Who said it first?”

“C’mon, Sehyoon-hyung. Tell me, you did it first.” Jun eyed him, looking hopeful and uneasy at the same time. The look turned into one of disappointment when Sehyoon just grinned sheepishly. And that was when Jun went, “God damn it, Kim Sehyoon!” as everyone else laughed.


End file.
